The Return of Black
by tyranitarfan
Summary: Seven years ago Sirius Black adopted a baby girl. Now he is teaching at Hogwarts. But things start happening and Sirius finds himself in a most terrible fix.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Author's note: So I have changed things a bit. Sirius and Dumbledore are alive. The Golden Trio are in their seventh year. Thank you for reading.

_"The night was windy and cloudy. Yet there was no sign of rain. There was only darkness and that horribly cool wind. The girl shivered because of it and quickened her step. 'Alohomora' she whispered and entered the house. Her friend Jamie was lying on the couch, her eyes open and unblinking, and her mouth open in an attempt of one last scream. Even as the girl drew closer she realised that Jamie was dead._

_"'NOOOOOOOOO!' she screamed and fell to her knees. Tears cascaded down her face as she drew her best friend into a last embrace."_

Sirius looked at Verity. The child was trembling in the blankets, her eyes not leaving her father for a second, filled with curiosity and fear. Sirius was not Verity's real father; he had adopted her when he had gone to Godric's Hollow seven years ago. He had found a baby lying on the ground, covered in mud, crying for her mother. She had looked so weak and innocent that it moved his heart and he decided to adopt her. Verity was not like any child he had seen. She was usually quiet and loved to listen to stories, dangerous stories. She had raven black hair, light brown eyes and a very pretty smile. Sirius did not know why he had named her Verity. It just happened naturally. He had asked his godson to suggest a name. Harry was not much help but said that he should give her a name that started from 'V'.

"What happened next, papa?" Verity asked in her innocent voice cute voice. Sirius drew her closer in an embrace and then said, _"Some dust had flown into the house through the open door. As the girl held Jamie close to her heart and wept for her friend's loss something happened. A feather had flown into the house and settled itself comfortable on Jamie's nose. As the girl moved her hand to remove it, a powerful sneezing sound drowned the silence. The girl drew back her hand in disgust. It was covered in small drops of cough._

_"'JAMIE!' the girl cried. "Oh damn the feather!" Jamie cursed as she sat up straight. 'You witch! I WILL KILL YOU!' the girl cried and started firing hexes on her friend."_

"HAHAHA!" Verity laughed loudly. Tears flowed from her eyes. "'The girl drew back her hand in disgust. It was covered in small drops of cough.' Wow papa that was so funny!"

Sirius grinned at his daughter adoringly, lifted her and carried her to her room. He put her to bed and then went back to prepare for the next day. He had to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. He was glad that he had Harry, Ron and Hermione as his students. He was looking forward to teach them. Tomorrow was going to be his first day. He had received permission from Dumbledore to allow Verity to stay at school, because there was nowhere else he could leave her. He was looking forward to the next day with all his heart.

He only hoped it would be as good as he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Sirius had a separate compartment for himself in which he sat alone, not so alone since Verity was there but she was asleep, so yes, alone. He wanted to see how good Harry really was. He was super excited that at last he had got the opportunity to teach his godson. He would teach him everything he knew and become the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts had ever known because at last his name was clear; nobody thought he was working for Voldemort. Okay Voldemort was dead so obviously nobody could work for him but still it felt good not to be called a mass murderer and 'the man who killed thirteen people with a single curse'.

He looked down at Verity. She looked so lovely and innocent when asleep. He stroked her hair fondly and then started staring in front of him. He was actually thinking about what he would teach about first. Which spell would be perfect for his first class?

"Try Relenzio papa," Verity said. She was wide awake now, looking at him intently. Sirius smiled but this look always made him uneasy. This made his Verity look… abnormal. He shook away the thought. No way. His Verity was completely normal.

Sirius thought over the suggestion. Relenzio was a spell that could release anything. Literally. This spell was new, founded only a few years back. It was something that needed a lot of control and strength, mental and physical, to master it. But if a wizard knew how to use it he could do anything.

"You're right," he said, "Maybe I should introduce the spell to my class." Verity smiled just a little and then fell asleep again.

"Sirius!"

Harry opened the compartment door and entered. He was beaming at his godfather. "Hello Harry. How are you?" Sirius asked. "Just fine. Hello Verity. I see you are up," Harry replied. Verity stared at him in disinterest.

"You disturbed me Harry," she complained. "Hey sorry!" With that Harry hugged his god sister. She laughed. Harry settled himself on the seat opposite Sirius and they talked.

"So what are you going to teach us first?" Harry asked. "Relenzio. Verity here thinks that it is the perfect spell to get started. It is hard and rather fun to learn," Sirius replied. "I'm looking forward to it," Harry said, "Where will Verity stay?" "At Hogwarts. It's strange, I know. Nobody under the aage of eleven has ever been allowed. But Dumbledore's agreed to let her stay."

"That's cool!" Harry exclaimed, "I'll show you around Verity. I'll teach you how to play Quidditch." "I know how to play that. I can do the Keeping job fairly well. But I would love to learn from you," Verity replied. She did not sound excited. She did not sound bored. She just said it.

Sirius was always worried with this behaviour of his daughter. She did not show interest in anything that young witches and wizards will find interesting. She found interest only and only in stories that were full of horror and a slight humour. The humour part helped Sirius relax a bit. At least the girl was _normal_ some way.

The compartment door slid open. Ron walked in. he was sweating and there was a look of panic in his eyes. "Sirius. Harry…" he panted. "What happened?" Professor Black asked. "There's a snake on the train!" Ron said.

"What!? How…?" Sirius asked. "I don't have a clue," Ron replied. "I'll get rid of it," Harry said and then got up. The compartment door slid open again and a snake slithered in.

Its eyes were as black as a clear night, its skin the colour of grass. It didn't look like much but then it bared its fangs and Sirius saw that they were vicious.

Before Harry could do anything a voice hissed.

_"Go away! Leave us alone!"_

The men turned around, astounded. Verity was looking at the snake. Her eyes bore into the snake's and she did not blink once. Then again she said in Parseltongue, _"Go nowww!" _The snake was confused for a moment then it turned and slithered out through the compartment door. Harry overcame his shock and then went after it to get rid of it.

"You… are a Parselmouth?" Sirius asked. He could not believe it. How could _his _daughter be a parselmouth? Was she related to… no, that was impossible.

"Yes papa."

"And you did not tell me?"

"I'm sorry but I thought that you would… abandon me."

Sirius looked at her for a moment. How could she think that he would abandon her?

"I will never abandon you. Not even if my life depends on it."

Verity looked into his eyes. She had tears running down her cheeks. She hugged her father. Sirius patted her back but he already had many things on his mind.

Who was Verity? How could she speak Parseltongue? Why was her behaviour so weird?

He stared at the seat in front of him, hoping that somebody would tell him the answers.


End file.
